User talk:M.mendel/Controversy Guide
Never heard it. THK makes sense, why the P?-- 03:34, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :I've never heard it either... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:37, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::I've never heard it either, but Jedi's comment when she created the page implies that she uses/hears it often. I'll add a delete tag to see if she or anyone else wants to defend it before getting rid of it. —Dr Ishmael 20:43, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::Unknown to me... O-o' --- -- (s)talkpage 21:02, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I was unable to find GW-related hits on google; who checks the relevant forums? --◄mendel► 21:22, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::::KP may be a badly pronounced "Keep". PossessedLinebeck 21:34, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I know what it means, but I want to know if anybody is using it. If you can't find any hits on the forums either, chances are it's not used. --◄mendel► 21:58, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::In terms of usage, No. Never seen it.PossessedLinebeck 22:06, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Never. --Shadowcrest 03:34, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Also have only ever heard it referred to as THK. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 18:41, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Nope, i've never heard this either, always just THK, though this is european servers, maybe they feel the need to use unneccesarly long acronyms over on the american districts, though i doubt it-- - (Talk/ ) 18:45, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: *waves hand in the air* American TYVM :P -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 18:48, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::yes yes, i know i know, i ''was trying to provoke a response :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:49, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::And you did. Good Job :P. I thought you were trying to provoke controversy, insinuating that the wiki is European hah. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 18:51, 14 July 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) That would have sufficed too - the wiki lacks controversy at the moment :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :(Off topic) Let's nominate someone totally unqualified for Adminship! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:01, 14 July 2008 (UTC) : like me? Roland Cyerni 19:02, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Exactly! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::Best watch out on that note. Auron might turn around and accept the nomination anyways >_> *hides in the corner now* -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 19:13, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Wuh'bout me? — Warw/Wick 19:14, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::LOL! YES! Test the theory on Warwick.. PERFECT! -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 19:14, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) Thankyou Entrea, you just rose immeasurably in my esteem, intentional reference or not, now excuse me while i choke on my laughter - and during the edit conflict interval isk8 also won some points :P-- - (Talk/ ) 19:16, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, everyone knows THKP stands for Thunderhead Keep Prophecies, to distinguish it from it from THK in Factions and Nightfall ! -- -- ( talk ) 19:16, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::(edit conflict) I'm not controversial nor trollish anymore tbh.. — Warw/Wick 19:17, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Woot, I get points! Such a shame, this will probably be deleted as orphaned when the redirect is annihilated. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 19:18, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Mostly because of absence. '— Powersurge360Violencia' 19:20, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well, there's two options here: We let the redirect stay regardless of its usefulness, or we let Mendel adopt the talkpage. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: *places article in a basket with a note and sets it on Mendel's doorstep* -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 19:29, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Or, I forgot option 3: Pull an Evil Cow and keep the talk page with no article. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:31, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Phix link. Evil Cow is Evil, tbh. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:40, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, then again, Evil Cow has a reason to be there, which this doesn't. So we're back to options 1 and 2 again. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Entrea Sumatae ( ) 19:41, 14 July 2008 (UTC). CURE YOU, TILDES! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:48, 14 July 2008 (UTC) : Well, if someone actually does the forum searches and posts about them here, I'm going to move the page to "GuildWiki Talk: Contoversy Guide" and try to get it into Category:Guides. That's probably going to achieve its end, too. --◄mendel► 21:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Both GWG and GWO are indexed by Google - if it's on either one of those, it would show up on a Google search. Since we've got no Google results, I guess we've got no evidence for this abbreviation. —Dr Ishmael 02:55, 15 July 2008 (UTC) The point What is it? — Powersurge360Violencia 16:28, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :It's misspelled, that's what it is: should be cont'R'oversy, unless mendel did that on purpose. —Dr Ishmael 16:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think it was supposed to be snide humor, but it sort of missed. 17:44, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Why this belongs in GuildWiki: space Yes, i know, this article started from this talk, read it up above, it turned to controversy. But actually fleshing it out as I did - succinctly and to the point - it becomes a "don't pull this shit again" guide, ironic title notwithstanding. I think a more sedate style doesn't do the topic justice, i.e. the descriptions have to make it clear why that course of action is as good as a prescription for wikidrama, preferably in a way that makes you still feel some heat radiating off the page. --◄mendel► 01:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :So the builds wipe was a bad thing? I'd have to disagree with you there. It was one of my favorite sections, yet even I understood that it had to go. -Auron 03:56, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it created a lot of conflict. So a warning "if you do stuff like this, you'll create lots of controversy" seems appropriate, even if "don't pull this shit again" is debatable. --◄mendel► 05:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::I am personally glad that there are no builds on GuildWiki, they do create far too much trouble. As I understand it, there is currently a recurring troll/vandal on pvx as the result of some conflict on a build he submitted. I'm quite glad we don't have to deal with that here. 07:07, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::You mean the bluerask dude, Felix? I recall we had a recurring vandal once. I even got a userbox from Big B for my revert skillz! :P Oh, and it was rather fun talking to him. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) To porn or not to porn This definitely needs something about our boob/navel articles ;) Silver Sunlight 17:26, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :See "user page design". --◄mendel► 19:22, 17 November 2008 (UTC)